I'm the moth and you're the light
by ThisIsWar30
Summary: AkuRoku. Axel and Roxas have an argument , Larxene is the cause of it. But what exactly did she do to split these boys up? Will Axel and Roxas's relationship ever be the same? Who is the one suffering the most?Sucky summary , please read!


**Sorry for any mistakes, there will be character deaths(if I choose to carry on with the story) and this is a yaoi (boyXboy) I don't own KH. Anyhoot enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm sick and tired of you Axel! For fucks sake leave me alone."<p>

"I'm only trying to explain!" and with that Roxas slammed his bedroom door shut on the pyro.

"Well don't! Just go away, I never want to speak to you again." The blond spat out in anger.

"Roxas please listen to me. I can explain everything." Axel yelled out as he punched his fist against the wall in frustration.

"I DON'T WANT A FUCKING EXPLANATION! I saw everything, there's nothing to hide." Roxas threw himself onto his bed and buried his face into a pillow. All he wanted to do was to disappear from this damned world… After about an hour of Axel shouting things like '_I'm sorry' _and '_will you just listen to me'_, footsteps could be heard slowly fading away into the distance. He had left.

"I thought you loved me, but of course you don't, nobodies don't have hearts." Roxas hoarsely whispered before slowly sobbing himself to sleep.

Even Roxas's dreams tortured him. All he could dream about was Axel. Axel with her, the bright blonde haired bitch. The bitch that lured Axel away from him. The bitch that holds Axel in her evil embrace. That bitch called Larxene. The way Axel would kiss Larxene softly, the way that he touched her so gently while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. And all Roxas could do was watch, he was bound to the spot as if something was tying him down. He wanted to cry, scream and shout. Anything to get the redheads attention, all he could manage was a small-strangled choking noise. Roxas could feel his supposedly non-existent heart rip in two.

Roxas was awoken by someone loudly banging on the door. He really didn't want to answer, so he just wiggled his way under the warm covers. There was another knock. Why couldn't he just be left alone, the boy thought to himself?

"Roxas it's me Xion. Please open up I'm worried about you." Roxas was close with Xion; she acted like a sister to him. She was always there whenever he was having problems; she was the one to get him out of bad situations. Roxas wrapped the warm covers around his shivering body and wobbled over to the door to let Xion in. _Click,_ he opened the door, let her in and quickly closed it.

Xion instantly cupped Roxas's face."Oh god Roxas! What happened? Have you been crying? Was it Axel, if it was I'll give him a piece of my mind and a good ass kicking!" Roxas smiled weakly at Xion's attempt to make him feel better and shook her off. Had it been that obvious he had been crying all night? He walked over to the large oval shaped mirror that was opposite his bed. What he saw in the mirror wasn't himself but a ghost. His once shining golden hair was drained of its colour, his eyes

that used to be a glimmering ocean blue were now a dark blue grey colour. Not only that but underneath his eyes it was all red and puffy from the crying.

"Xi-Xi I don't want to go out today. I don't think I'll be able to cope." Roxas mumbled. He slumped to the floor, dropping the covers and stared at himself in the mirror as if he was from another planet. This wasn't the normal happy Roxas that everyone once knew.

Xion looked down at her best friend with a worried look. Of course she was worried about Roxas. What did Axel do to break him? Sure Roxas and Axel would have arguments every now and then. But Roxas was strong; he never ended up like this.

"I'll tell Saix that you're having the day off and that you've caught flu or something. But you will probably have to go on missions tomorrow and do extra work for the time your having off." Xion looked down at her friend, and held her hand out.

"Thanks Xi-Xi." Roxas grabbed her hand and steadily picked himself up off the floor. " I really do appreciate it."

"No problem. I want to help you out; it's all I can do to repay you. You were the first one who actually accepted me in this organization." Xion pointed out. "I need to go now, I'll try and visit you later and then maybe we could go out for some ice cream. Remember to eat something and please for my sake try not to get too upset." Xion wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and helped him to his bed. She brushed the hair out of Roxas's eyes and placed a small kiss on his forehead. It wasn't a lovers kiss, it was a reassuring kiss made to make the boy feel maybe the slightest bit better.

" I hope you get better Rox." She stood up and walked out of the room, the heels of her boots clicking against the floor.

Roxas curled up into a ball on the bed and tried to get some more rest. He drifted in and out of sleep for about half an hour. All he could think of was the redhead. Giving up on trying to sleep he let out a sigh, his stomach made a loud grumbling noise, signalling that he needed some food. Roxas couldn't even remember the last time he had eaten a proper meal. He slowly made his way out of bed, not really wanting to get out. He was wearing a plain white baggy t-shirt and a pair of old shorts, there was really no point in getting changed into his black leather cloak seeing as he wasn't going out on any missions today. He fumbled with his dishevelled hair as he walked out the room, trying to make it look at least half decent.

Although Roxas could have used the darkness portals, he didn't like using them. Imagine what people would think if they knew the truth. The almighty keyblade bearer was afraid of…darkness. The only times he would summon and go through one of these portals was when he had to go on an urgent mission or if Axel was with him. A small sharp pain shot through Roxas's chest, Axel… Axel would make sure that the blond was ok as they walked through the darkness; he would hold his hand and make silly comments to try and cheer the young boy up. But now it seemed to Roxas that all those times that Axel had been nice to him, it was all just a show. As if Axel had been ordered to look after and care for Roxas.

Roxas took a deep breath in and tried his best not to think about Axel as much as possible. Of course that was completely impossible seeing as the only thing he had on his mind was the redhead. The young boy sluggishly walked down the corridor, keeping his head down. His eyes would flicker to see what number door he was walking past. _Ten, nine ….. eight._ Number eight, Axel's room. Roxas stopped in his tracks, _urgh I'm just overreacting._ He thought to himself. But instead of walking straight on forwards he found himself moving towards Axel's room, the door had been left ajar and a small ray of light shone in Roxas's face. The blond took a peak through the gap of the door, it seemed as if no one was in. Roxas opened the door slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. Roxas laughed to himself, the redhead still hadn't tied up his room. Clothes were strewn across the room, various video games littered the floor and the amount of take away boxes that were piled on top of each other were uncountable!

"He should tidy up soon or Saix will yell at him again." Roxas mumbled to himself as he carefully tiptoed around the junk on the floor, moving towards the desk in the corner. The desk was the only part of the room that was actually clean. And on that desk there was a photograph, it was cased in a small wooden frame that had been decorated with shells that Xion had collected when she had gone to Destiny Islands. The picture was of himself and the redhead sitting at the clock tower in Twilight Town. In the picture the sky was a dusky orange colour, both of them were grinning stupidly while they were each holding a bright blue sea salt ice-cream. Roxas remembered that day perfectly, they were all celebrating having the day off by having ice-creams, it was also the day after Axel had finally gathered up the courage to ask Roxas out.

The young boy let out a small sob. Would days like this be over now Axel was with her? The answer to that is… probably. Larxene is a jealous, manipulative bitch. She would surly keep Axel with her twenty-four seven now that she had him. Larxene had always flirted with Axel even when both the boys were going out with each other. Roxas wanted to believe that what he saw was just a horrible nightmare. He let out another small sob as he was reminded of what happened. Roxas snapped out of his daydream when he had heard someone from the room next door shuffling about. He heard a familiar whistling sound echoing down the hallway. It was just Demyx finally getting his lazy ass out of bed. Roxas decided that it would be a good idea to leave; he didn't want to get caught out. Missions could vary on the time, it all depended if it was an easy or tough mission and if you were a quick worker or in Demyx's case a lazy ass that takes forever. So he didn't want to get caught in Axel's room by anyone, seeing as everyone probably heard the argument they had last night, also staying in the room hurt Roxas. It brought back memories; the scent of Axel still made his heart skip a beat, Roxas tiptoed back towards the door, leaving everything as it was. He double-checked the hallway making sure the coast was clear before moving swiftly onwards.

Roxas let out a long-winded sigh as he carried on walking down the hallway, turning at corners and walking down stairs. When he finally got to where the group members hang out, only two people weren't out on missions. As per usual Demyx was slouched on one of the couches cleaning his sitar and the other person was Larxene. She had looked like she had just got back from a mission. Dirt covered her cloak and her usually neat hair was all coming out of place. Roxas felt his stomach knot as he stared into her cold electric blue eyes.

"So how's the relationship with Axel going?" She let out a loud pitch cackle. "You know that he never loved you, he just used you to get to my attention. You were like let's say, his toy but now it's time for the toy to get back in the toy box." She smirked. Roxas had to resist punching the bitch. He knew that if he did anything rash and stupid there would be consequences for his actions. So instead he paid no attention to her comment.

"Don't ignore me, you little runt!" She growled. Before Roxas knew it he felt a pair of hands tightly wrapped around his throat. He choked and gasped for air trying to pull Larxene off of him. He could feel his head spinning; his eyesight was going blurry, as he wasn't getting enough oxygen.

_Slap._

"Larxene, grow up and act your age. Leave the poor kid alone." Demyx yelled as he slapped her. Roxas dropped to the floor and began to gasp frantically before he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa tell me what you think, I could just make this a oneshot, unless you want me to carry on. If you want me to carry on just review or message me or whatever ^^. Um I hope it was good? Anyways peace out! ~<strong>


End file.
